


You Owe Me James Fraser

by RamonaX



Category: Outlander
Genre: Complete Smut, F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamonaX/pseuds/RamonaX
Summary: Just a few chapters for Lallybroch Library #Smutlander week. Claire and Jamie celebrate their 5th wedding anniversary with a little something different by doing some dom and edging play on each other.





	1. Late, Dammit

Claire Fraser was fuming. 

It was her fifth wedding anniversary and her husband was late getting home from work. 

She was sitting on the sofa in the drawing room of their New Town flat in Edinburgh, tapping her black stiletto-encased foot on the hardwood floor. Waiting. 

‘I took the time to plan something special this year and that bloody man has the nerve to be late,’ Claire seethed to herself. 

She had decided on a bit of dominatrix fun for her and Jamie as something different to surprise him. And now here she was in this ridiculous getup of a black lace up bustier and thong (with silk stockings to her thighs to boot!) cooling her jets alone.

‘Nice thighs they are, too, and he’s missing out,’ she thought. 

Usually Claire didn’t mind Jamie being late. Compared to her job at the hospital it was only a glitch in their plans once in a while. But the family business of FraserMurray Distillers was soon to launch a new flavour of whisky to kick off expansion plans into the Far East, and Jamie was shepherding his baby through every detail, leaving nothing to chance. 

It was Jamie’s erratic schedule as of late causing her to feel their lack of regular love making acutely. Tonight was supposed to be their night. They had set it aside specifically for their anniversary, both promising the other to be home by 7 pm. 

It was now 8:30 and Jamie had texted her, ‘be there soon’ twice in the past forty-five minutes. 

Just as Claire was contemplating the removal of her scarlet lipstick and combing out her wild curls, she heard a car door slam outside followed by heavy feet racing up the steps. 

‘Jamie,’ she thought. “Finally.”

“Claire! I know I’m late and I’m verra sorry, lass! To do it to ye today of all days on our weddin’ anniversary, I’m so verra sorry!” said Jamie, bursting through the door in a blur of red hair and pinstripes. His shirt collar was open and rumpled; tie loosened off sideways. 

Hurrying to get off his tan brogues, Jamie was explaining his cock up to Claire on today of all days, “I know we promised to be home tonight by 7, but it couldna be helped lass! The label design for the new bottling got misfiled on the computer. We had to find it to make the deadline tomorrow!” Practically out of breathe, Jamie came into the drawing room and plunked himself down on the couch beside Claire.

She sat silently stewing and staring straight ahead. ‘He hasn’t even noticed my outfit.’ she said to herself. 

“Sassenach?” said Jamie. “Did ye hear me?”

Grabbing the leather riding crop down by her hip out of sight, Claire stood up. She looked down at her husband and bounced it in her opposite hand saying, “You owe me, James Fraser.” 

Taking in her tone and outfit as he looked her up and down, Jamie’s eyes widened like blue celadon saucers, realizing what she was about. 

“My time is valuable, James Fraser. You’ll pay for this,” said Claire. 

Mouth hanging open, Jamie adam’s apple bobbed when the shock wore off and he swallowed. He’d never seen Claire do something like this before. For the first time ever he couldn’t read her glass face. He knew he was in trouble with her and wondered if this dominatrix role Claire had going would actually involve pain for being late. 

Jamie sought to reason with her by probing for hints on whether she was serious or not.

“Claire. Surely-“

“I don’t want to hear it! Now stand up!” ordered Claire. 

Snapping to attention Jamie did as he was told, just to be on the safe side of this unpredictable woman who looked like his wife. 

“It’s obvious you need to be taught a lesson,” she said. “Now follow me.” 

Jamie dutifully followed his wife down the hallway to his study. Ahead of him was Claire’s perfect round arse wiggling in all it’s black-thonged glory. Jamie began to smirk. His anxiety from the evening’s unexpected turn of events began to ease considerably. 

‘So it’s like that is it,’ he thought to himself.


	2. A Proud Cock Gets His Feathers Ruffled

“Take off your clothes,” said Claire, holding the door as Jamie entered the study. 

Jamie looked around the room. It was his study all right - mahogany paneling and floors, books lining the walls, Brian’s old scarred oak desk from Lallybroch, the worn leather couch where he’d sit reading a spy novel, whisky at his elbow.

But Claire had moved all that aside. In the middle of the room was his weight press machine, glinting in candle light from the many votives arrayed around the room. It was just the tall steel frame, no barbell or weights, on a plush scarlet area rug.

“I ken the spare room remodellin’ for the home gym isna finished yet, Sassenach. Are ye tryin’ to tell me yer gettin’ impatient waiting fer it? Jamie said with a big smile on his face. 

“Not at all,” said Claire, closing the door and coming to stand before Jamie near the machine, riding crop down at her side. “I repeat. Take off your clothes.”

Jamie decided to play along with this little game of Claire’s and stared at her with a cocky grin as he removed his suit jacket. 

‘She willna see it through,’ thought Jamie. ‘The lass will be too turned on before the game is finished.’

Watching her husband Claire knew this was dangerous territory for her. So did he, the sly bastard. His body was carved like David and taking all 6’4” of it in could literally make her knees weak. 

Jamie finished unbuttoning his dress shirt and pulled it down off his shoulders, never taking his eyes from Claire’s glowing amber orbs. He held it out on his finger and let it drop to the floor, a devilish glint on his eyes now accompanying the cocky grin. 

Claire whimpered.

‘Oh God, that beautiful chest!’ she thought to herself. Copper hair between two powerful pectoral muscles she has traced countless times with her tongue, coming to rest on hardened nipples that made Jamie groan when she took them between her teeth. 

She licked her lips at the seemingly chiseled figure before her. Claire was in her own world, fingers aching to feel his live hot flesh under her touch. 

‘... that six pack,’ she muttered under her breath. ‘Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ.’ She had splayed herself across it while taking him, sucking him, or sleeping on him. It was her own private map to paradise. Every night. She had it memorized by heart. She knew the route Jamie’s sweat would trickle down his abs as his body shuddered, comming hard when she was on top. Or the rolling hills those stomach muscles clenched into as he got close to comming, taking him in and out of her mouth, playing with the tip of his thick cock, and running her tongue along his shaft. 

“Thunk!”

At the sound of his belt buckle hitting the floor, Claire came around a bit dizzy from her private reverie, eyes working their way back up Jamie’s body. She took in his thighs the shape of his rock hard muscles, honed from the early morning runs Jamie did before work. Claire noticed how the reddish hair on his legs thinned out at the top to delicate, bare white skin, and the dark brown mole in the middle of the milky down on his right leg. Her eyes came to rest on the round bulge of his cock straining against his tighty whitey boxer briefs. 

She swallowed hard. 

Jamie, smirking because Claire had left her face momentarily unguarded, paused with his hands on the waistband of his UnderArmour skivvies. 

“Are ye ready there, Sassenach? Yer lookin’ a wee bit peaked.” 

‘Focus Beauchamp!’ she berated herself. ‘The bloody man is counting on you giving in. He thinks he can turn the tables.’

“Mmmm...we’ll see about that,” Claire muttered under her breath. 

She abruptly turned her back on him and emptied the contents of her velvet bag onto the old desk. She started organizing items that would wipe that cheeky grin off his face and have him begging her to come before the night was out. She had said he would pay for it and she intended to make him. 

“All right then, Sassenach,” Jamie shrugged, pulling off his underwear and tossing them on the pile with the rest of his clothes on the floor. 

Standing there in the altogether, Jamie chuckled to himself. His cat eyes narrowed looking at Claire’s perfect round arse, the thought of turning the seduction on her playing in his head. He would tune her body like an instrument, getting her to make all those wee noises he liked in various notes, their rising and falling driven at his whim. Reaching down to massage his balls thinking of what he would like to do to that arse, Jamie figured he soon would be forgiven by a panting Claire for his earlier tardiness.

But Jamie got a sudden jolt of surprise that made his hand immediately cease on his balls when Claire turned around. 

“Christ and all saints, Sassenach!” 

Resolve stiffening her spine, Claire raised her chin defiantly and looked him in the eye, dangling a pair of real stainless steel handcuffs from her index finger. 

“Place your hands behind your back,” said Claire in her best no nonsense, English cut glass accent. 

Smile gone and his fingers drumming nervously against his thigh, Jamie tilted his head and eyed Claire with suspicion, trying to divine what she was about. 

“And just where in Bride’s name did ye get those now,” he asked. 

Her face back to being unreadable, it was slowly dawning on Jamie that his wife was really going through with this.


	3. Haystack

“If you must know they belong to Geillis,” said Claire nonchalantly hanging the open cuffs on her right hip in the waistband of her thong.

“Mmph. Geillis.” Jamie said feigning calm. “The woman doesna hesitate makin’ her perversions known after a few drams. I’ve heard her wicked tongue before when I’ve met ye at the pub after work.” 

Jamie’s accent was getting broad with particular emphasis on “perrrverrrsions.”  
He was nervous. 

‘Good,’ thought Claire. 

“Be that as it may, James Fraser,” Claire said, coming to stand before Jamie and placing her hands on his shoulders. “I intend to exact my revenge on you this evening for having the bloody cheek to make me wait on our anniversary.”

Without further delay Claire walked him backwards towards the weight machine, placing a confused and wary Jamie against the tall steel column on the left.

Eyes darting around, Jamie felt the cool metal on his back and on the cheeks of his arse. His feet sank into the plush red carpet underneath him. None of this was anything near what he usually associated with being in his study. Jamie found it off putting, to say the least. 

Not even looking down at the bonny sight of Claire’s milky white breasts spilling over the top of her tight black corset could settle Jamie to the peculiar goings on. That had him worried more than anything else. 

“Claire, I ken yer angry, but handcuffs and a ridin’ crop, lass? Ye canna be serious?” 

Jamie was using her name instead of his usual “Sassenach” term of endearment he reserved just for her. This told Claire he was truly unnerved by the evening’s events so far, even if his face didn’t show it. 

Claire, hiding her amusement, pretended to ignore Jamie by going to the drinks table across the room. She poured them a finger of whisky each in new crystal tumblers, an anniversary gift from Jenny and Ian. 

Claire wasn’t completely insensitive to Jamie, however. She knew a safe word agreed on beforehand would likely ease his concerns about going any further with the night’s program.

She used the moment with the whisky to decide on a word with him as the candlelight bounced off the mahogany walls, bringing out the gleam in her eyes.

“Here. Take this,” Claire said, handing Jamie the whisky as she came towards him. 

“I thought we might agree on a safe word before we get started, Jamie,” she said. “Something that will let me know you’re feeling a bit overwhelmed and need a pause or prefer to be done.”

Shoulders slumping in relief at a break in the tension he felt, Jamie tilted his head thoughtfully while looking into his whisky and swirling it around. 

He brought the tumbler to his nose to sniff the amber liquid. Suddenly Jamie’s cat eyes narrowed at Claire over the top of the glass. 

“Haystack,” he said. 

“What on earth?!” cried Claire. “Haystack?” 

“Aye. Haystack,” he said, grinning from ear to ear. “Lallybroch, barn, leather, horses, whisky, Claire, haystack.” 

“So I remind you of hay and horses? How romantic.” Claire said, cutting her eyes to Adso on the desk, a somnolent ball of fur, heavy-lidded and bored at more naked shenanigans by the humans in his midst. 

“Hear that cat...I remind him of hay and horses,” Claire said to Adso unimpressed.

Hearing his name Adso looked at Claire with heavy eyelids. The best he could muster in reply was a few flicks of his grey tail. He was too comfortable to care installed on the royal purple velvet equipment bag, befitting his status as king of all he surveys. At least at 361 Govan Hill. 

“Well then, Sassenach. The wee cheetie seems to agree with the other man in the house. That’s two against one!” Jamie crowed. 

“Alright. Haystack it is,” Claire said, clinking her glass to Jamie’s before they both knocked back their drink. 

Whisky pooling in a warm glow about her nether regions, Claire reached and took the glass from Jamie’s hand.

“Any last words, James Fraser?” she said with a flirtatious raised eyebrow. 

Bringing himself up to his full height against the steel at his back and blue eyes on fire, Jamie replied, “Je suis prêt, Madame Fraser.”


	4. Let the Games Begin, Part 1

After placing their empty whisky tumblers back on the drinks tray, Claire went over to the old desk and shooed Adso off the equipment bag she’d borrowed from Geillis. She got a few last items out she would need during the night’s fun.

Claire pulled on a pair of long black silk gloves to just above her elbow. They reminded her of Audrey Hepburn’s in Breakfast at Tiffany’s. ‘Somehow I doubt straight-laced Audrey Hepburn was into kink,’ Claire chuckled under her breath. 

Jamie, confident as he was, didn’t know what Geillis put in the bag for Claire to use. As he nervously watched her give the gloves one last tug at each bicep, the fingers of his left hand thrummed on his bare thigh, curious at what she would pull out next. 

“That’s quite the wee bag of tricks ye got there, Sassenach. Care to tell me what else that depraved woman packed fer ye to use on me?” 

“You let me worry about that, James Fraser,” Claire said as she continued to rifle through the bag. “Geillis gave me strict instructions on how to use everything, including the mechanical device.” 

“Mmph! Mechanical device?!” Jamie exclaimed wide-eyed. 

“Yes,” said Claire, as she went over behind Jamie and tied a blue and white silk saltire scarf around his head to cover his eyes. 

“She assured me you would find it, er, quite stimulating,” said Claire, without giving away what ‘it’ was. “Is that too tight?” she asked Jamie after securing the scarf around his soft red curls. 

“The wee besom corruptin’ a respectable marrit woman,” Jamie grumbled, ignoring Claire’s question. “Ye ken she’s always wanted in bed with you and yer ‘wee fox’ as she calls me. This is her way of doin’ it, Sassenach.” 

“Nonsense,” said Claire, taking the handcuffs from around the thong at her hip. “This was my idea,” Claire continued. “She simply provided the equipment after I inquired where one would find such items.” 

As she talked, Claire took Jamie’s hands and pushed the handcuffs around each wrist, clasping the cuffs in place and tightening them a few clicks. He was secured around the column of the weight machine and hers for the next few hours. As she retrieved the riding crop off the desk, Claire realized she was giddy with anticipation.

Jamie, caught up in his grumbling about Geillis, was oblivious to the fact he was now completely at Claire’s mercy.

“...and another thing, Sassenach, ye ken Geillis got her naughty hooks intae John and is havin’—

Jamie abruptly stopped talking as Claire slowly ran the riding crop from his chest to the smooth head of his aroused cock. 

“Ifrinn!” 

“Hmmm...yes. I thought that would quickly focus you in on things,” said Claire with satisfaction. 

His other senses heightened with his eyes blindfolded, Jamie felt the cool soft leather on the tip of his cock with more of an intensity than if he could see. It twitched in anticipation of more. 

Claire then tapped Jamie on the insides of his upper thighs with the riding crop so she had more room to play with him. 

“Spread your legs,” Claire commanded, starting to take on the role of dominating Jamie for the evening as planned. 

“Yes, mistress!” said Jamie, playing along with a grin curling at the corners of his mouth.

Claire used the riding crop to gently rub under and around Jamie’s privates, getting him warmed up for the evening of pleasure. 

She took her time caressing his testes, watching them swell and darken with arousal as she smoothed the riding crop over them. 

Jamie flopped his head back against the steel column and sighed in pleasure at the sensations in his body Claire was generating with her crop. 

“Oh, Sassenach... yer wee leather stick is givin’ me the goosebump all over,” he said.

Indeed Claire had noticed her ministrations were having the desired effect when she saw the blonde hairs standing up on Jamie’s forearms in the candlelight. It was as if he was beginning to glow and she found herself enjoying being in control for a change, driving his arousal at her whim. 

Leaning in close to Jamie’s ear, Claire lowered her voice a few octaves, teasing him with her throaty English accent.

“I intend on giving you more than that before the night is through, James Fraser.” 

Jamie’s body shivered at the sound of Claire’s voice and soft breath on his ear, hanging his head as she stepped back.

“Oh, lass. Ye know what yer voice does tae me when it’s like that,” he gasped. 

Claire continued with the riding crop around Jamie’s genitals, taking delight in rubbing his cock from root to tip, and tapping it as it convulsed with excitement. 

Looking up at his face, Claire could see beads of sweat blooming on Jamie’s upper lip as he drew his mouth into a line, breathing heavy through his nose, concentrating on his pleasure. 

Changing things up, Claire began to circle Jamie, stopping to caress his smooth glutes with the riding crop. She slowly traced their round beauty, marveling at their taut firmness. 

Suddenly Claire snapped it across his perfect buns. 

“Ack!” Jamie yelped in surprise. “Claire! What are ye doin’?!” 

“Hold still.” 

Placing a hand on his hip, Claire bent close to Jamie and licked along the red line the crop left burning on his skin. 

“Ohhhh...the soft wetness puts out the fire...I like it mistress,” Jamie whispered.

After licking away the redness, Claire continued circling Jamie, running the crop up his back into his curls, then across the planes of his shoulders, coming to a stop at his front. She brushed his veined bicep and moved it over the landscape of his powerful pectorals, harnessed under her control. 

With a quick snap to his abs, Claire then took his right nipple in her mouth. It quickly rose round and hard as she lathed it with her tongue. 

Jamie was thoroughly aroused at the competing sensations of wet licking on his nipple and the burn of the leather across his stomach.

“Oh God, mistress. May I have more?” asked Jamie in a ragged breath. 

“More what?” demanded Claire. 

“More, please, mistress.” Jamie dutifully asked, playing the submissive in this amazing new game of pleasure introduced by his wife. 

Claire snapped the crop across Jamie’s abs a few more times and switched between each nipple, continuing to lathe them as he panted and yelped. 

“Is that what you wanted then?” Claire demanded of Jamie after the last snap and lick. 

“Yes, mistress! Thank you, mistress!” cried Jamie above the duelling pain and pleasure in his body. 

Throwing the riding crop on the floor over by the desk, Claire decided she was done with it for now and moving on in the program. She got on her knees, focusing on Jamie’s gorgeously long and thick trembling cock to make him yell. 

“There is pre-come dripping from your cock, James Fraser. We will have to do something about that.” 

“God, yes, mistress. Please!” 

Claire took him in her gloved hand and gently licked the pre-come from the head of Jamie’s sensitive red cock. 

“Unnngggghhhhh...” groaned Jamie. 

Claire continued taking just the tip in and out of her mouth, while sliding her hand up and down his shaft, watching the agony on Jamie’s face.

“Och, Sassenach! What yer wee wicked mouth is doin’ tae me!” yelled Jamie between pants. He was bent concave, handcuffs clinking on steel as he strained under the arousal. 

Suddenly Claire stopped.

“Cl-Cl-Claire...what are ye doin’, lass? Why did ye stop?” Jamie asked confused. 

“Every time you feel like you’re going to come, you must tell me,” Claire commanded. “Or I will stop everything and the night will end.” 

“Aye, mistress! Aye! Whatever ye want!” Jamie cried, willing Claire’s lips back onto his cock without really registering what he was agreeing to. 

Bending to her work, Claire continued playing with Jamie’s tip and shaft, feeling him hardening more.

Wanting to draw his pleasure out for an anniversary edging-fest to remember, Claire slipped the stretchy silver cock ring from her wrist around Jamie’s crimson balls, making sure he didn’t come too soon. 

“Wha, What’s that to do, Sassenach?” Jamie asked. 

“This, Geillis informed me, will make you last a bit longer so I can to have my naughty way with you properly,” explained Claire. 

“Never thought I’d see the day,” wheezed Jamie.

“Whatever do you mean?” Claire inquired, pausing in her sucking on his tip, eyebrows knit together. 

“Th-thankful fer Geillis and her perrrverrrsions,” stuttered Jamie.

Placing Jamie back in her mouth, Claire hummed in amusement at his remark, creating a vibration on his cock that caused Jamie to shriek to the gods. 

“OHHHH...I. LOVE. MY. WIFE!” 

Continuing on, Claire was enjoying the effect her bit of dominatrix fun was having on Jamie, even if he didn’t call her mistress every time. The man was excited. That was the important point. Besides, this edging game Geillis told her about definitely had its advantages. She was getting turned on herself. 

Taking him in and out of her mouth fully now in a rhythmic fashion, Claire paused intermittently and swirled her tongue around the head on Jamie’s cock, playing with the sensitive flat spot underneath with her thumb. 

“Oh God, mistress. Dinna stop. Please. Lick me some more.” Jamie managed to utter between pants.

‘As if I’m stopping,’ thought Claire. ‘He really has no idea.’

Tasting more of Jamie’s pre-come and feeling his cock stiffening further in her hand, Claire knew Jamie was getting close to coming. Would he let her know like she told him to?

He was breathing fast and hard now, Claire could see a few drops of sweat running down his cheek, and amongst the copper hairs between the pecs on his chest.

A deep growl was beginning to emanate from Jamie’s throat... “Unnnngggghhh, Claire, I’m goin’ to come, I’m goin’ to come!” he panted between breaths. 

Claire immediately stopped, removing Jamie’s cock from her mouth and letting go with her hand.


	5. Let the Games Begin, Part 2

“Claire! No! What are ye doin’, lass?!” Jamie asked breathing hard. He began jerking his head back and forth trying to understand what was going on with the blindfold on. 

“What did you say?” Claire asked Jamie in a firm voice.

“Please! Continue mistress! I’m so close!” pleaded Jamie

By this time Jamie’s balls were engorged and reddening from the restriction of the cock ring. His cock was a deep pink with its veins standing out. He was beyond aroused.

Sitting back on her feet cushioned by the scarlet carpet and folding her arms across her chest, Claire looked up at Jamie. 

“Do you promise to never be late for our anniversary nights again?” asked Claire.

“Yes, Sassenach! Jamie eagerly answered. “Anythin’! I’ll do anythin’! Just poot those wee sauft lips back on ma cauk!” Jamie begged, his accent full. 

Claire took a minute to consider, having taken Jamie to the edge of his orgasm, she was bringing him back off the precipice so she could continue her game. 

“Lass? I promise.” Jamie said, approximating understandable speech. 

“There’s a good lad.” Claire said smiling. 

Satisfied. She went back to work on giving Jamie the blow job of his life. But this time she added reaching up behind Jamie’s balls and massaging his sensitive prostate gland with her index finger. 

“Ah Dia naomh os cionn taing dhut airson beul aingidh mo bhean!!!!!!” Jamie bellowed up to the mahogany beams of his study. (Oh, holy God above, thank you for my wife’s wicked mouth!!!!!!)

‘Ahh, there we go,’ thought Claire. When he began spouting Gaelic during sex, Claire knew Jamie was experiencing sheer ecstasy. 

“M-m-mistress!” Jamie stuttered. “I’m going to...c-c-come!” he hissed.

Again Claire abruptly ceased her ministrations on Jamie’s cock. 

“N-N-No! No! No! Clllaaaiiirrre! Pleeaase...please let me come!” Jamie begged again, slumping forward with heaving breaths, as the cuffs clinked on the steel beam he was attached to. 

Looking up at Jamie, Claire saw the drops of sweat dripping down from his temples past the wet silk scarf; his red hair around it there dark from perspiration. 

It was also running down from from his glistening chest hair onto his strained abdominal wall. 

Claire almost felt sorry for him. Almost. After all, they had a safe word. He can use it any time. But then Claire knew how stubborn Jamie could be. 

‘We’ll just see how long he can last under these conditions.’ Claire smirked to herself. 

At this point in the proceedings Jamie’s cock was almost purple; veins straining on the shaft. His two big veins stood out on his lower abdominal wall, trailing down into his cropped red thatch. Cock ring still in place, Jamie had a bad case of blue balls held tight by the toy. 

Claire reached down between her legs and pushed the thong aside, touching herself. She was juicy with her own arousal just hearing Jamie yell out. 

Claire let go of Jamie’s cock, stood up, and rubbed her slick index finger across Jamie’s bottom lip. His tongue flicked out and tasted her, causing Jamie to lift his head and rasp...

“I’m goin’ after that, mistress. Fair’s fair. Tis yer anniversary as well.”

Claire gasped at Jamie’s tone and intent, feeling her resolve start to crumble. The way she had Jamie revved up she knew it would be the love making of the century. But she also wanted to take Jamie to the next level. 

Shaking her head, Claire got hold of herself before she completely gave in to her racing libido.

“Ahem,” said Claire clearing her throat. “I look forward to it James Fraser. But for now you’re not going anywhere in those cuffs.” 

Jamie, hearing more acute than ever thanks to the blindfold, caught the hitch in Claire’s breath before she spoke. He smiled knowing her resolve was weak. This was his in. 

“Come on, mah wee vixen. I ken yer strainin’ with the wantin’, too. Ye gave me a taste, an’ I can smell yer sweet quim before me. Put us both out of our miserrry. Take off these cuffs an’ have yer wanton way wi’ me woman!” 

“I most certainly will not!” Claire said pretending to be appalled. “I said you were going to pay for being late and you will!” 

“Well, then. I suppose that means ye better come over here and torture me some more.” Jamie said with his sly sexy grin. 

“Wait a minute. I have something I think you’ll like,” Claire said as she dashed over to the equipment bag, trying to avoid further erosion of her resolve after that knee-weakening grin.

“Ah Dhia! There’s more????!!!!” Jamie cried. “How much moorrre do ye think I can take?!” 

Ignoring his question, Claire dug the vibrator out of the bag and held it up in front of her. 

“This will be interesting,” she said, turning it on and giggling while it whirred. 

Jamie instantly stiffened, not knowing what the noise was. He felt vulnerable being naked, blindfolded, and cuffed. 

“Claire? What’s that thing makin’ the noise? And yer laughin’ sounds like a maniac scientist in one of them horror movies ye watch. I dinna like it.” 

“Relax Jamie. This won’t hurt. Geillis informed me it’s the pièce de résistance in our game.” 

“Hmph. The woman hasna had the festerin’ blue balls.” 

Down on her knees once more on the scarlet carpet, Claire placed the vibrator on the underside of Jamie’s balls. 

“Mmmm... mo nighean donn.”

Head tilted back and moaning his words, Claire could tell Jamie was climbing the heights of ecstasy again. 

“Ohhhhhh.” 

Claire moved the vibrator to the head of Jamies cock and began massaging with her finger behind his balls once more.”

“JESUS, MARY, AND BRIDE!” Jamie shouted suddenly, nearly causing the weight machine to tip over as he sprang to life. 

This dual stimulation on Jamie’s genitals sent him rocketing up the skies of orgasm. 

“OHHH, GOD! CLAIRE!”

Leaning back against the steel column and legs bent, Jamie was thrashing around under the sensation. Beads of sweat were flying off his hair. 

Claire could see Jamie’s cock was a rock hard stiff purple, and his balls were turning a most unique shade of blue she had never seen before, even as an intern where she dealt with all manner of cases. Not her specialty, she would have to ask Joe about the medical aspect. 

“CL-CL-CLAIRE! I CANNA TAKE MUCH MORRRE!!!”

“Use your safe word, Jamie, Haystack remember, and I’ll stop.” said Claire, trying devilishly to entice him into more torment. 

“NO! LET ME COME, CLAIRE! PLEASE!”

Claire didn’t answer and continued on with the vibrator. 

“HOHHHH!” Jamie cried, head back and face contorted from the overwhelming pleasure. 

“I’M GOING TO COME, SASSENACH! I’M GOING TO C—“

Claire left off with the vibrator when Jamie stiffened. He then gave a gutteral roar like a lion on the African savannah as he came. 

Shooting out like a cork had been popped on a bottle of champagne, Jamie’s come hit the scarlet carpet in a loud, moist spray across it.

Continuing to convulse and moan, Jamie’s white creamy come overflowed onto Claire’s gloved hand each time she gently pumped him. 

Gradually Jamie’s breathing began to level off. He was an empty husk; spent and slumped over; come dripping off his cock and drenched in sweat. Being cuffed was the only thing keeping him upright. 

“Are you ok, darling?” Claire asked as she got up off her knees, removing the black silk gloves, and running a hand through his hair. 

“I’ve never come sah hard or sah much in mah life!” Jamie said raggedly. 

Claire laughed, happy her gift had been a success, and went about removing the scarf and cuffs.

When Claire reached for the cock ring Jamie started.

“Careful Sassenach. The family jewels are still the colour of rubies, not pink diamonds yet, ye ken?”

“Don’t I always take good care of the family jewels entrusted to me?” Claire flirted. 

“Aye. Too good.” muttered Jamie, still reeling from the overwhelming orgasm Claire just gave him. 

Standing before him with the sex paraphernalia in her hands, Claire said, “I’m so glad you enjoyed it,” smiling and biting her lip. “I was afraid you would think all these toys silly.” 

Looking at Claire, Jamie chuckled, “Mo ghràidh, I dinna mind a little silliness like that. Come here and gie me a kiss my lovely wife.” 

Taking Claire by the arm and pulling her to him, Jamie kissed his wife thoroughly. 

He paused, taking her face in his hands and looked intently into those amber orbs he worshipped, “Toys are a nice change Claire, and I thank ye for my anniversary gift. But I dinna need them to be turned on by my wife. You’re all I ever need, mo ghràidh.” 

“Oh Jamie,” Claire sighed, dropping everything from her hands onto the floor. 

She put her arms around her husband’s shoulders and buried her face in his neck so he wouldn’t see her watery eyes. Claire breathed in the smell of him - sweat, sex, and the unique scent that was just Jamie. ‘Mine,’ she thought, and she was so grateful. 

“Now, mo nighean donn,” said Jamie, releasing Claire from his embrace and pointing her toward the kitchen by the hips. “Yer man is starvin’ after all yer teasin’. What’s to say we sit down to a light repast before my legs give out. Then we’ll see what else is in yon bag for yer anniversary gift,” he said as he gave Claire a smack on her bottom. 

“Ow!” Claire yelped.

“Aye, Sassenach. It smarts. But ye’ll like it.”


	6. Turnabout Is Fair Play

“Well then, Sassenach. Ye’ve fed yer man and he’s rarin’ to give ye yer weddin’ gift. Fair’s fair. Are ye ready, mo ghràidh?” Jamie asked his wife with a glint in his eye. 

They were sitting opposite one another at the kitchen table in their flat eating Claire’s favourite artisanal pizza from the vegetarian joint around the corner. Jamie, clad in his tighty whitey boxer briefs at Claire’s insistence on some civility instead of his bare arse, had just finished wiping his mouth with the back of his hand after draining his mug of ale. 

Gazing at her flame-haired barbarian across the remnants of their meal, Claire narrowed her eyes at Jamie over her own beer mug. “Just what do you have in mind?” she asked. 

Pushing back from the table, Jamie stood up to collect their dishes to deposit in the sink. One of them would place the dishes in the dishwasher later. 

“Turnabout is fair play, Sassenach,” said Jamie as he picked up her empty plate. “Yon wee bag of tricks ought to be enough to get ye started. I’ll figure out the rest as we go along.” 

“Get me started!” shrieked Claire. 

“Oh aye, lass.” said Jamie as he paused with dishes in hand and leaned down slightly to emphasize his point. “I mean to make this an anniversary ye dinna forget as well.” 

Gulping at Jamie’s intent, Claire went slightly pale at the prospect of being Jamie’s submissive, knowing Geillis had put toys in the bag that would have a woman begging for release, too. 

“Jamie, it was just a game and a bit of fun for our anniversary,” said Claire, playing things down because she wasn’t sure Jamie would know when she’s had enough and let her come. He liked to play hard and usually she loved it, but this was different. 

As he rinsed their plates with the tap hose, Jamie smirked to himself while standing with his broad, muscular back to Claire. He could hear the nervousness in her voice. He liked her keyed up. It made the taking of her all the more fun. 

“If ye had just used a few toys and hadna edged me to orgasm within inches of my life, I’d let it go. But ye had to be stubborn and ignore me. And I’m gonna punish ye fer it,” said Jamie sternly, turning to face Claire. 

“Wh-whot? But you haven’t been shown how to use them,” stammered Claire, rising from her chair. 

“Aye. The toys are new to me to be sure, Sassenach. But they canna be that difficult to figure out,” reasoned Jamie. “Come on now. Let’s be gettin’ on w’ it then.”

Claire couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Jamie usually blanched at the thought of causing her physical discomfort. But at the moment he was downright eager! 

“I’ll do no such thing,” sniffed Claire, folding her arms across her middle and standing her ground. 

“Claire. I’m yer husband. ‘Tis my duty to set ye straight on things. Ye crossed my bounds and ye must pay. Come now,” said Jamie reaching for Claire’s arm.

Swatting his hand away, Claire shouted, “Who the bloody hell do you think you are taking that neanderthal attitude with me! It’s 2018 for chrissakes, you can’t lay a hand on me if I’m not willing!”

“This will go a lot easier, lass, if ye just go along,” sighed Jamie. 

Claire took off running from the kitchen through the flat, knocking things over in her wake to slow Jamie down so she could think. She wasn’t afraid of her husband. She was furious at him. 

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs to the second floor, Claire flung tchotchkes at him off the lamp table nearby. 

“I’ll scream!” she yelled as she threw a ceramic Highlander souvenir from their first ever trip to Inverness at his head, missing Jamie as he ducked, and smashing on the wall behind him. 

“Aye! I expect ye will!” said Jamie as he quickly closed the distance between him and Claire. “That’s the point!” 

Claire went to run again, but Jamie managed to get hold of the back of her corset to stop her. He quickly threw her over his shoulder, holding her legs tight as she flailed around. She’d lost her stilettos having flung them at Jamie during the chase around the flat. 

“You fucking sadist! I’ll never forgive you!” screamed Claire, grabbing at whatever she could to hit Jamie with as they went down the hallway, but she only managed to knock a couple of picture frames off the wall.

“If I can forgive ye, ye can forgive me,” Jamie said to her over his shoulder. 

In a last ditch attempt to thwart Jamie, Claire held on to the mahogany door casing as he carried her into the study. But varnished to a sheen, it was too slippery to get a grip. 

“No!” roared Claire to no avail.

Jamie plucked two sets of handcuffs off the old oak desk on his way by it and set Claire down in front of the weight machine. She was still screeching and thrashing but she was no match for his strength

He jerked her into place, pulling an arm up over her head and cuffing it to a bar resting in the top slot. He did the same with the other arm. There was enough slack she could bend her arms and grab the cuff chains to rest them if need be. 

By now calling him every horrible name she could lay her tongue to, Jamie was relieved to place a piece of silver duct tape over Claire’s mouth. He was surprised once again at feeling indebted to Geillis Duncan’s longheaded planning. ‘The woman knows her stuff,’ thought Jamie. 

Her legs left unfettered, Claire tried kicking Jamie to get him to stop.

“If ye dinna stop trying to kick me I shall have to duct tape yer legs together and it will hurt. Do ye want that?” he asked her. 

Claire shook her head forcefully and shot Jamie dagger looks with her eyes. 

“There’s a good lass,” said Jamie. 

He went over near the desk and picked up the leather riding crop off the floor where Claire had flung it earlier. 

He tested it out with a couple of whacks across the top of the desk, feeling confident he could snap it across Claire’s backside without hurting her too much. 

He turned towards Claire smiling and bouncing the crop in his opposite hand as he walker towards her. 

“Mmmrrrrggghhhh!!!” Claire screamed with the tape across her mouth. She was swinging about and eyes wide, looking at the crop coming closer to her with Jamie’s every step.

‘He’s really going to do this!’ thought Claire.


	7. Pleasure Reverie

At the last second moving towards Claire, Jamie tossed the riding crop aside where it landed on the couch. He stood still, looking at her intently. Claire stopped moving wildly in the restraints, staring back at Jamie and wondering what was going on.

Jamie took in the sight if his wife before him. Claire’s hair was a riot of curls standing out around her head, her face was flushing red with a ferocious anger trailing down her neck, her milky-white breasts were squashed together and spilling from her corset, red nipples peeking out over the edge. Jamie thought his wife never looked more beautiful. He was hardening just at the sight of her. 

“I would never hurt ye, mo ghràidh, but I do plan to pleasure ye. Are ye ready?” 

Claire tilted her head and raised an eyebrow in question, pausing to divine what Jamie was about. After a moment she nodded, indicating she was ready, satisfied she could trust him. 

Jamie swiftly raised his hand and ripped the tape off her mouth in hopes pulling it quickly would lessen the sting.

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!!!” screamed Claire. 

“Sorry lass! I promise ye that’s as painful as the rest of this evenin’ will get.” said Jamie. 

He then stepped up to Claire and began to undo the laces of her corset down the front. Claire sighed when Jamie finished and pulled it open, releasing her breasts from the constricting garment. 

Jamie dropped the corset down at his side and stood momentarily transfixed at his wife’s breasts looking soft and creamy like pearls. 

“Oh lass...” said Jamie, moved by her beauty.

Claire shivered under the power of Jamie’s gaze, making her nipples stand up hard in response.

Reaching out Jamie cupped both breasts with his hands, gently rubbing his thumbs across the nipples. They were swollen red and bumpy like raspberries. 

Claire let her head flop backwards and closed her eyes, focusing on her husband’s touch. She widened her stance giving space to the arousal beginning between her thighs. She resembled a starfish on the sand, waiting for the waves to come in and claim her. 

Seeing that Claire was aroused, Jamie leaned in and began to play with a nipple, using his tongue to lick and lathe on and around it. 

“Oh Jamie,” said Claire between ragged breaths. 

As he gave attention to her nipples, Jamie slowly ran his hand down the soft skin of Claire’s stomach, coming to a stop at the apex of her thighs, cupping Claire through the fabric of her silk thong. 

“I can feel the heat of ye, Sassenach,” whispered Jamie, amazed at the warmth Claire was generating after only a few minutes under his touch. 

“I’m so turned on being cuffed and played with by you right now,” said Claire between gasps. “We’ve never done this before.” 

Sensing her need to have her thong off, Jamie unsnapped the straps to her hose first, slowly rolling them down off her legs. 

“Mmmmm...” said Jamie sucking on the toes of each of Claire’s feet after he removed the hose. She tasted exquisite to him. He held one foot at a time, rolling his tongue across the backs of her toes and up and down her arches. 

“Oh God. My husband is spoiling me,” breathed Claire. 

“Aye. I intend to serve ye properly on our anniversary, mo nighean donn,” said Jamie in a deep tone. “To hear ye sigh and pant with the wanting as I touch ye. To make ye scream and cry out my name over and over. And to drive ye to a finish of my choosing and no sooner.” 

Claire was getting wetter just hearing his voice. 

Hose off and cast aside, Jamie stood up to remove Claire’s black silk thong, her last barrier between them. He hooked his index fingers around the waistband at each of her hips and pulled down. Jamie moved it far enough to expose Claire’s trimmed brown thatch. Her legs were apart wide enough he could see the clear liquid of her wetness leaking out of her onto the thong. 

“Christ, Sassenach! Yer like a burn!” said Jamie, looking up at Claire in amazement. 

“You do this to me Jamie,” said Claire looking down at him tenderly over the slope of her stomach. “I belong to you.”

“Aye,” said Jamie, his blue eyes boring with intensity into hers. “Yer wet quim is all mine, Sassenach,” he said, holding her gaze as he leaned in and kissed the inside of her thigh. Claire closed her eyes and sighed again from the feeling of Jamie’s touch on her body. Jamie smiled looking up at his wife’s face. He loved to watch the thousands of different ways his pleasuring her showed on her countenance. 

Returning to his work, Jamie then leaned in and put his face into Claire’s dark, warm forest, inhaling deeply. 

“And yer smell is all mine, mo nighean donn. No one else will ever know the scent of yer wanting when I touch ye; when I fondle ye. If ye spread yer legs in a pitch black room I would know it’s you, Sassenach.” 

The twin vibrations of Jamie’s voice veand breath right over Claire’s clitoris made her writhe in pleasure. She held on to the chains of the cuffs to help hold herself up as her legs began to get weak. 

“Jamieeee...” Claire whispered, head tilted back. 

Jamie couldn’t resist flicking his tongue out and taking a taste of her off her clit. 

“Jamie!” Claire screamed in surprise. 

Deciding he’d like to tease Claire there for a few moments, he gently place a hand atop her thatch, pulling back the hood over her clit to show him a glistening pink bud, enlarged with little goosebumps all over. 

“Yer so beautiful Claire. It’s like the inside of a flower.” said Jamie reverently. 

Just then he slowly slipped a finger up inside her, eliciting a long low moan from deep within Claire. 

With Jamie’s sweet words, his tongue on her sensitive clit and his finger sliding in and out achingly slow, Claire thought her head was going to explode. 

Jamie could feel the walls of Claire’s vagina around his finger quivering. A little bit longer and she would come in the palm of his hand. 

‘But not yet,’ he thought to himself. 

Finished with the thong, Jamie  
quickly pulled it off over Claire’s feet and stood up. 

“Wh-wh-where are you going?” Claire asked dazedly, her reverie of pleasure abruptly over. 

“I canna let ye finish just yet, Sassenach. I’m no done havin’ my way w’ ye,” he said.

“Get that tongue back over here at once,” demanded Claire. 

“I dinna think yer in much of a position to be givin’ me orders, Sassenach.” said Jamie.

“Please Jamie. You’re so good with your tongue. Please?”

“Nae Sassenach. If I’m gonna hear ye beg, I want it to be because of yon toys. It’s yer turn in this edgin’ game ye brought to our bed. Fair’s fair.” 

“Damn.” said Claire at the failure of her flattery to persuade him. 

Striding over to the old oak desk, Jamie perused the contents of Geillis’s bag Claire had dumped out earlier. 

He took the black silk sleep mask and walked over to her. Pulling its elastic headband back, Jamie put it around her hair, and down over her forehead, covering her eyes. 

“How’s that fit ye, Sassenach? Is it comfortable?” asked Jamie.

“Yes, it’s fine,” replied Claire.

“No peeking, Sassenach,” said Jamie. “If I find ye’ve got a peep hole some place I’ll have no mercy on ye.” 

“I’m not peeking!” Claire said, getting exasperated with his delays. 

Ignoring her tone, Jamie went back looking at the toys. He took his time so Claire could come down further off the precipice of her orgasm. Jamie intended to make this edging game last. 

Spying a white feather amongst the paraphernalia, Jamie decided he’d start with that. It was a basic toy he knew what to do with. 

As he turned from the desk and sauntered over to Claire, Jamie said, “Ok. I’ve made my choice fer the first toy I’ll pleasure ye with, Sassenach. I’d tell ye to hang on to yer knickers but yer no wearin’ any,” chuckled Jamie. “Just a a wee joke to calm ye, mo nighean donn.” intoned Jamie

“You’re a regular Bob Hope,” murmured Claire, fighting the butterflies in her stomach. She was excited, scared, and nervous all at once. 

“All right. Here we go, Sassenach.”


	8. Claire On The Edge

“Now, mo nighean donn. Just before we start, will ye be wantin’ to use the same safe word, haystack, just in case I get ye too turned on an’ ye need to stop?” asked Jamie, grinning as he twiddled the feather between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Assuming you’re that good, Fraser, yes. No need to reinvent the wheel here,” said Claire, smiling at her cheeky husband. 

Jamie moved towards Claire and began tracing the outline of her face reverently with the feather. He ran it slowly over her eyebrows, down her cheek, and along her jawline to her chin, looking at each spot as if a newly discovered facet of her body. 

Trailing the feather down a side of her neck, Jamie followed it with his tongue. 

“Ahhhhh,” sighed Claire, settling in to the pleasure by closing her eyes behind the mask.

“Eeeeee,” she squeaked as Jamie nibbled her ear lobe. 

“Ooooh...” she groaned while Jamie ran the feather slowly across her collar bones, and down along her breasts. 

“So it’s like that is it?” said Jamie, pausing to enjoy how his wife was getting turned on. He was beginning to think Geillis Duncan wasn’t such a bad woman after all. 

“You have a way with that feather, Fraser.” Claire responded with a sly smile. 

“Je suis à votre service,” breathed Jamie, leaning in close to Claire as he spoke, brushing her lips with his, and nuzzling the soft skin between her neck and shoulder. 

Returning to his task, Jamie trailed the feather slowly down the outside slope of Claire’s left breast, continuing down across the bottom, and up around the areola. Around and around, never touching the nipple. 

Jamie moved the feather to do the same to the right breast, after which he would switch back and forth, teasing her breasts around the areola without touching her nipples.

“Don’t stop,” gasped Claire.

After a few minutes Jamie had her writhing with pleasure, making the cuffs clink on the bar each time she arched her back a little more in anticipation of the feather touching her nipples. 

“Mmmmm...Jamieeee...” she moaned.

Jamie was fascinated with the different looks of arousal on Claire’s face. Even if partially obscured by the mask over her eyes, he was caught up in the power he had to elicit such reactions from this ethereal creature. 

Pausing to see how she would react, Jamie stopped his caresses with the feather to begin edging Claire. 

“What? Jamie?” said Claire at the sudden interruption in her anticipation of a feather sliding across one of her nipples. 

“‘Tis your turn in this edgin’ play, Sassenach. You must tell me before ye release or the game will be over without yer‘ finish at all,” Jamie said. 

“Well, alright,” said Claire hesitantly. “Buy you won’t leave me hanging without will you?” 

“That depends on you, my Sassenach. Ye must play by the rules to find out,” Jamie said.

Without another word, Jamie returned to his work, caressing each of Claire’s nipples with the feather. 

“Ohhh...yes,” said Claire, feeling her arousal climbing again. 

She rubbed her legs together for some friction to help ease her along.

“Nae, mo nighean donn. There’ll be nae cheatin’ tryin’ tae pleasure yerself,” said Jamie firmly. 

“Tsk!” protested Claire, cross at Jamie for interrupting her attempt to get a bit of relief from his teasing. 

“Play by the rules, lass, or I’ll leave ye wantin’ with nae finish,” he ordered. 

“Spread yer legs now. I’m no havin’ them touch without my say,” Jamie commanded.

Doing as she was told, Claire spread her legs about shoulder width. 

“Happy now?” she huffed.

“Nae,” said Jamie tapping her ankles with his foot to spread them wider. “I want tae see yer wetness drip onto yer thighs, Sassenach,” he said. “Then I’ll know I’m servin’ ye properly.” 

“Oh,” said Claire quietly, realizing the extent of what Jamie had in mind for her. 

After a few more moments of feathering Claire’s perky breasts, Jamie had her nipples red and standing hard at attention the way he liked. He let the feather drop to the scarlet carpet and leaned in, flicking his tongue over one, while rubbing the other with his index finger. 

“Jaimiiiiiieeeee,” breathed Claire, his touch on her nipples stirring her to her core. 

Smiling to himself, Jamie was pleased things were progressing as planned. He then licked his index finger and returned his wet digit to it’s work on her nipple. 

“Oh! Jamie!” shouted Claire as pleasure shot from her nipples to her middle. The sensation of wetness on both her nipples at the same time as Jamie messaged them jump-started a quivering between her legs she hadn’t experienced before. 

Excited by her reaction, Jamie doubled down on his efforts, continuing to play with Claire’s nipples. 

“Oh my Gawwwwd...Jamiiiieee...I’m going to coommmee!” shrieked Claire in between her panting.

Jamie immediately stopped pleasuring Claire. He watched her with intensity, taking in her flushed and gasping countenance as she clutched the cuff chains in each hand. 

“You bastard! You’re enjoying this payback aren’t you?!” Claire hissed. 

“Weel, I won’t deny it Sassenach. ‘Tis arousin’ tae have ye at my mercy. But my cock is strainin’ at the confines of my briefs uncomfortably.” Jamie admitted. 

“G-uuunnnnggghhh!”

Before Claire could spat out “Good!” in satisfaction at his discomfort, Jamie had slipped a finger inside her. 

“Ah Dhia! Claire...your soaking wet!” said Jamie, his eyebrows almost at his hairline in surprise. He could feel the moisture in her honeypot, and slipperiness on the inside of her thighs. 

Claire could only raise her head for a moment and open her mouth part way before her head flopped back in ecstasy. Coherent speech was beyond her at the moment.

Bending down to get a closer look, Jamie eased his finger slowly in and out of Claire. She literally was dripping wet. And his cock was rock hard. 

“Mmmmmmm...ahhhhhh...” hummed Claire at a high-pitch. “I’m going to commmmmee,” she wailed.

Again Jamie stopped and watched Claire, who by now had sweat trickling down between her breasts. 

“Jamie, pleeeease!” Claire shouted.

“Nae Sassenach. I’m no done with ye yet. Ye’ve still got some torment to endure before I decide we’re even.” 

“Are you serious?” Claire asked him in disbelief.

“Aye, Sassenach. I’m serious,” said Jamie as he wandered over to the desk and picked up the vibrator. 

Coming back to his work again, Jamie placed the vibrator on Claire’s slit, just below her clitoris, and turned it on.


End file.
